


A Knight in Paradise

by EighthSpan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fondling, Happy Sex, Missionary Position, Reverse Cowgirl, Teasing, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan
Summary: Cordelia and her husband Robin must suffer through a wonderful day in paradise until they can finally indulge in each other.





	A Knight in Paradise

A cool sea breeze glided across the coast, swishing past the palm trees and sending their leaves gently swaying back and forth. The ocean was calm and temperate, waves of white sea-foam washing onto pristine sands. Shadows of sea birds flying high overhead danced along the beaches, the sun cresting high in the sky and just beginning to slink down towards the horizon.

A string of cabanas were dotted along the beach, quaint little structures of wood and palm leaves that provided shelter for vacationers. Some of the structures were located closer to the tidal line than others, elevated with stilts to avoid being flooded.

A man with silvery hair, wearing swim trunks and a dark purple cloak, was resting on the edge of one of these elevated platforms, leaning back and supporting himself with one hand. Resting his other hand on his bent knee, he dangled his leg over the edge of the platform, gently kicking back and forth to the harmony of the ocean.

Taking in a deep breath, Robin exhaled and smiled contently, basking in the warm rays of sunshine and the scent of salt in the air. The sound of laughter drifted across the water from somewhere further down the beach, the sounds of his companions' festivities making him let out a soft chuckle. Unlike last year, this was not a trip among the entirety of the Shepherds. His wife had been suggesting a vacation for some time, but ultimately it had been Severa, the time-traveling daughter of an alternate self, who had convinced him to leave his stressful work as Grandmaster behind for a while.

Severa's insistence wasn't entirely altruistic, of course, as she had gotten to come along with some of her friends. A few other friends and their family members had joined in, and the group had become a dozen strong when they finally set out.

Robin cast his eyes out to the ocean like a fishing line, watching the horizon and waiting. His wife was certainly taking her time, but that was fine. Vacations had the magical effect of making the idea of doing nothing at all sound appealing, after all. Opportunities to kick back and lounge around like this were few and far between back home in Ylisse, so Robin was content to make the most of his brief foray into this tropical paradise.

He continued to watch the waves, until the sound of footsteps inside the cabana drew his attention.

"Sorry for the wait," Cordelia apologized, striding out onto the deck with graceful steps, her long, crimson hair flowing behind her. "How do I look?"

Holding out her arms with her palms facing upwards, she twisted around and examined herself, giving her husband a chance to critique her new outfit. She had a curious look on her face - a coy little smile that was not entirely assured of her self-confidence, but one that was eager to hear her husband's opinion.

She was wearing a two-piece swimsuit - made of a red darker than her own hair, with white frills along the edges and a starfish-shaped clasp at the center of the bikini. She had a pair of red-and-white handwraps on, matching her swimsuit, and her usual pegasus wing hairclips resting above her ears.

Robin found it hard to look away from her. As a Pegasus Knight, Cordelia was in exceptional physical condition, and the swimsuit truly was putting all of her best aspects on display. Lithe and slender, her body exuded power and precision, with the soft curves of her hips and thighs proving especially spellbinding.

"Good enough to not mind waiting for," Robin smiled. "You look incredible, love. The colors, especially...very coordinated. Did you pick this out yourself?"

"Alas," Cordelia said, shaking her head and not trying to hide a feint blush brought on by his words of praise. "The resort's Anna picked it out for me."

"Ah," Robin nodded, his smile faltering somewhat. "She wasn't too aggressive, I hope."

"She certainly can be pushy," Cordelia sighed before letting out a small chuckle, "but I have to admit, she has a knack for this. This swimsuit is perhaps a bit more daring than I might have wanted, but...well, you know how she is."

Pausing and gesturing to a bottle lying on a nearby table, Cordelia cocked her head towards her partner.

"Would you mind helping me with the sunscreen?" she asked, taking a seat on the edge of the wooden platform. "It's hard to reach by myself."

"Of course," he smiled, fetching the bottle, unscrewing the stopper and pouring out some of the contents onto his palm. Spreading the cool substance over her shoulders and upper back, he made circular motions along her skin, covering her body and rubbing the protective lotion into her.

"So you said Anna sold you on it," Robin continued. "Literally, figuratively, or both?"

"It was free, actually," Cordelia shrugged. "Anna tried to explain that...it was the outfit of some other fashionable, beachgoing cavalier that she had met...somewhere. I think she was talking about...myself? It was a bit hard to follow her explanation."

"Outrealms?" Robin grinned.

"Outrealms," Cordelia sighed. "And I'm wise enough to understand that trying to understand the Outrealms is a fool's errand."

Craning her neck upwards and to the side, Cordelia let out a comfortable little aah as her husband continued to massage her shoulders.

"Still, though," Robin said, clearing his throat, "there's no such thing as 'free' when it comes to an Anna. She may not have charged you directly, but she'll have some other scheme in mind. I should take a look for any spying enchantments she might have put on it."

"My goodness," Cordelia said, feigning shock and raising an amused eyebrow, "are you already that eager to get me out of my clothes? This outfit is more effective than I thought!"

"You're joking, but I wouldn't put some kind of charming hex entirely out of the question," Robin shrugged.

She giggled, and Robin took the opportunity to slide closer to her, bringing his face to hers.

"Besides," he continued, a sharp confidence playing across his face, "I don't need some flimsy excuse like that to get you naked."

Looping his right arm around her neck, he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with passion. She let out a surprised little squeak at his sudden assertiveness, her sound vanishing into his lips, before her shoulders eased as she immersed herself in their shared moment of intimacy.

"Phew," Cordelia sighed, giggling and blushing after they pulled apart. "Easy, stallion! You made your point."

"Are you sure?" Robin grinned. "Maybe we should do it again, to make sure."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Cordelia winked. "Try to contain yourself. Now, come on, let's go do some proper vacation activities."

"Alright," Robin nodded, wiping off the residual sunscreen on his fingers with a towel, before hefting himself off the platform and landing on the sand with a soft thump. "What do you want to do first?"

"It's best not to plan these things," Cordelia smiled, jumping down after him. "Let's find where the breeze takes us."

***************  
"The others sure look like they're having fun," Robin nodded, watching the other Shepards from some distance away. Stahl and Sully were engaged in an intense volleyball duel, vigorously running, diving, and spiking the ball back and forth. Gregor was setting up his cooking equipment near the fire pits, metal racks and grills ready to sizzle meat and vegetables to perfection. And a little further along the beach, he spotted his anachronistic daughters Severa and Morgan, engaged in what seemed to be a sandcastle-building competition.

Even at a distance, the winner was plainly obvious. His younger daughter Morgan had many talents, but architecture did not appear to be one of them, and her once-proud fortress was crumpling into a sad, sandy heap. Letting out a hoot, Severa placed her hands on her hips and took a victory stance - if only for a moment. She sighed and knelt down to her pouting younger sibling, patting her on the head and reassuring her.

"Ever the big sister," Robin muttered, chuckling to himself.

"Oh!" his wife's voice exclaimed from behind him. "Look at this one!"

Robin turned to see Cordelia picking up a shell from the surf, holding it out for him to examine.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning it over in her hand to examine it from all angles.

"It...certainly is a shell," Robin blinked. It was a pink shell, with little whirls and a pointed spiral at the end. Pretty, but...just another shell of thousands along the beach.

"Very perceptive of you, dear," she sighed. "I think it's quite beautiful...perhaps I'll take it home as a souvenir."

"Planning to aerodynamically enhance another javelin?" Robin teased with an amused smile. 

"I think I'm quite done with that charade," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes at her past antics, a smile spreading across her face nonetheless. "I don't think ornaments have any place on weapons, really."

"Well, with any luck, we won't need our weapons again for a long while," Robin nodded seriously. "I think the world has earned a little peace."

"I certainly hope so," Cordelia sighed. "I see some more shells, further down the shore. Care to provide some more of your oh-so-insightful critiques for me?"

Softly giggling, Cordelia strode forward and took her husband's hand into her own, not giving him much choice in the matter.

"I think you're just trying to get me away from prying eyes," Robin laughed, allowing his wife to lead him further down the beach.

"I may have an ulterior motive," she said coyly, "but I trust that you'll be able to puzzle it out."

"Is that so? I do love a good challenge..."

**********

"Robin?" Cordelia asked, stopping and twisting around to look at him.

Standing at the edge of the surf, Robin was distracted by the gentle rolling of the waves.

"Hm?" he asked, turning to give her his attention.

"I found another one," she said plainly. "Would you mind giving it a look?"

Without waiting for a response, Cordelia turned her body back, slowly leaning down to pick up the shell. Her movements were far slower than they needed to be, and her hands sensually glided down her legs as she stretched out. She kept her feet firmly planted, arching her back and letting out a soft little moan as she tensed and released her muscles.

Her little display immediately had the desired effect, capturing her husband's complete and undivided attention. Her swimsuit left just enough to the imagination, guiding his eyes to her spectacular body, and Robin found it difficult to pick any one part of her to focus on. Her gorgeous, showgirl legs, the soft curves of her rear and hips, or the mischievous little smile she was giving him...

Eventually, she put an end to her performance, taking the shell she spent so long reaching for and standing up straight again.

"Well then," she said, clearing her throat and offering a smile of feigned innocence, "what do you think?"

"I love it," Robin blinked. "It's a fantastic shell, very lovely color."

"Oh?" Cordelia prodded, raising an amused eyebrow. "And what color is it, love?"

"Err..." Robin trailed off, realizing he was too busy ogling his wife's ass to have spared even a glance at the shell.

"Oh, you know what?" he said, darting past his wife and pointing down at an empty spot in the sand. "Forget that drab old thing. This shell here is much nicer, isn't it?"

"Oh?" Stifling a giggle, she decided to keep playing along. "Let me see..."

Sensually leaning down again, she examined the empty sand with feigned diligence, humming aloud.

"Are you sure there's a shell here, dear?" she asked. "I don't see anything..."

"Oh, it's definitely there," Robin said, stepping back to admire her form again. "I think you should keep looking."

She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"If you say so," she sighed, beginning to sway side-to-side, wiggling her body as she twisted back and forth in her search. "Perhaps this would be easier if you were to come...help me..."

"Of course."

Striding up behind her, Robin took one last look of his surroundings to ensure that they were alone before moving in for the kill, reaching out and gripping his wife's ass with both of his hands. Cordelia let out of a soft squeak of surprise. Remaining bent over, she twisted her head around to look at her husband.

"Robin?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you mind explaining how this relates to seashells?"

"I'm helping," he grinned. "I'm looking for seashells."

"Looking with your hands, I see," Cordelia giggled, standing up and straightening her posture. Her husband took a tiny step back, but kept his grip.

"It's a rookie mistake to look with your eyes," Robin explained, his grin widening all the while. "Sometimes shells are buried, you know. Have to...feel around for them."

His fingers squirmed under her swimsuit, splaying across her flesh and kneading it. One of his hands kept a firm grip on her cheek, while the other danced towards her thighs, wriggling between them and massaging them...

Cordelia let out a soft gasp at his sudden touch, tilting her head to look back at him. The intensity of her gaze gave him pause, and he was momentarily spellbound, captivated by the rise and fall of her chest, the flowing crimson of her hair in the ocean breeze - and the passion in her eyes.

There was no need to keep up their little game anymore. Darting forward, Cordelia brought her lips to his, kissing her husband with frantic need that surprised even herself. 

His fingers continued to massage her, his hand between her legs creeping upwards, tortuously slow. Their kiss finally breaking apart, Cordelia craned her neck towards him, shivering as she felt his warm breath upon her skin, feeling hotter than the tropical sun itself. He planted a trail of small kisses upon her neck, trailing down towards her shoulder as he indulged in her.

Cordelia let out another sound, something between a moan and a giggle, as her husband began to press against her, tickling her, teasing her as he started to rub her through the fabric of her swimsuit...

Letting out a long, tired groan, Robin reluctantly pulled away from her, untangling his limbs from her and stepping back.

She whirled around in a flash, with a wild look in her eyes that demanded to know why he had stopped.

"Voices," he explained with a sad smile. "On the wind. The others are coming this way...guess they finished their game-"

She darted forward again, pressing her lips against his and kissing him with fierce passion. He let out a cry of protest, stumbling back a step, but his words were lost, muffled by his wife's lips.

"Cordy," he gasped, eyes wide as he collected his breath, "they'll be here any second, we don't have time for t-"

"This way," she said firmly, grasping his hand and moving away from the shoreline in long, powerful steps.

"What are you doing?" Robin hissed. "They're going to see us!"

"No, they won't," she countered with profound confidence. "Behind the rock face...now."

This section of the shore featured a miniature cliff, with tall, dark brown rocks that created a miniature cove, sheltering those inside it from observers on the beach. But even so, as soon as the others passed by the edge of the cliff, they would be totally exposed.

"We can't hide here, Cordy," Robin objected, knowing deep down that there was no stopping her once she got worked up like this. He complied with her order, pressing his back against the edge of the rock - gently, so as to avoid cutting himself.

"We're not going to," she grinned voraciously. 

Robin opened his mouth to say something more, but the words died in his throat, becoming a twisted moan as his wife's hand slipped inside his swimming trunks. Her deft fingers wrapped around his stiff manhood, giving him an affectionate squeeze and wasting no time in beginning to jerk him, her hand sliding back and forth along his sensitive flesh.

She leaned forward, silencing him with a kiss. This time, she was the aggressor, determined to exact retribution. She kissed him even more passionately than before, her tongue darting into his mouth and wrestling with his, continuing to stroke his cock all the while. Her technique was fast and deliberate, keeping a firm grip and pumping him rapidly.

She delighted in the pleasure she was giving him, answering his muffled moans with her own. Focused on pleasuring her husband as she was, she could hear the voices on the beach more clearly, now - including her daughters.

Finally, the logical parts of Cordelia's brain won out over her primal instincts, and she pulled apart from her panting lover.

"Shit," Robin winced, gesturing to the sizable and very obvious bulge in his swimming trunks. "How the hell am I supposed to hide this?"

"Kneel down," she advised with a wink. "Feel around for those buried seashells with your fingers."

At that moment, the other group of beachgoers passed by the edge of the rock face, with Morgan at the forefront. Noticing her parents at the edge of the little cove, she waved to them and shouted.

"Hey Mom, Dad! What are you guys doing?" Morgan asked, hopping up and down as she cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Looking for seashells, dear!" Cordelia responded, waving back. "Let me know if you see any good ones!"

Morgan shouted back in affirmation, and mercifully, continued along the beach with the others.

Letting out a labored sigh of relief, Robin let his shoulders drop, ceasing his search for seashells and dusting off his thighs.

"Good gods, woman," he groaned. "That was far too close. If you had carried on much further, our poor daughter might have witnessed her own conception."

"I knew what I was doing," Cordelia giggled, leaning down next to him and rubbing her shoulders. "A calculated risk. We got away with it, didn't we?"

"Barely," he grumbled, folding his arms.

"Oh, don't pout," she laughed. "But fine, I promise not to do that again. And..."

Slinking down to rest her head on his shoulders, she tilted her head to whisper directly into his ears...

"I promise to give you all the relief you need, later tonight..."

With a laugh, she stood back up, smoothing out her swimsuit.

"So try and endure it until then, alright?" she smiled.

"I never would have taken you to be such a tease," Robin sighed, getting to his feet.

Cordelia merely smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on," she winked. "Let's go see what the others are up to."

**********  
The rest of the evening was at once both ephemeral and tortuously slow. Enjoyment was found both on land and in the waters - joining the others for some more beach festivities, games of sport and carefree relaxation before bounding into the sea, playing chase and splashing each other.

Gregor, with the assistance of Cherche, had cooked up an astonishing amount of food, and the whole group enjoyed a plentiful feast of skewered meats and vegetables, with plenty of ale and fruit juice to go around.

Robin had to remind himself not to be surprised when Severa took to ale better than even he did. Considering the circumstances of her timeline, she probably had her first drink earlier than he ever did. Morgan, however, did not partake. He supposed that was something he would have to see when his own timeline's Morgan was old enough.

Robin and Cordelia tried to act casually, but there was always that underlying current between them, the promise of passion lurking in their eyes, constantly appearing when they found themselves staring and smiling at each other just a bit too long.

Dusk soon began to creep over the waves, shadows stretching across the sandy shoals and darkening their surroundings. But as dark as it was, it was not uncomfortable. It made the warmth and illumination of the great bonfire seem all the more appealing, and the twinkling whirlpool of stars above formed a second ocean, vast and magnificent beyond imagination.

The resort's Anna came out not too long after dusk settled, carrying a crate full of strange objects.

"Fireworks!" she declared proudly, hands on her hips as she flashed her trademark grin. "Pyrotechnic innovations from Chon'sin. Go on, try them out!"

The others - especially the younger members of the group - took to the inventions with much enthusiasm, waving around sparkling sticks of brightly lit, chemical flames. Other devices snapped and popped when thrown, exploding like miniature grenades. Robin was content to hang back and watch, and it was hard not to start theorizing about potential applications of the technology. If the chemical powder that produced the colored smoke could be densely packed into a canister, perhaps it could function as some sort of throwable, vision-obscuring tool...

After the initial excitement had quieted somewhat, Anna approached Robin with a innocuous smile. Robin greeted her with a raised eyebrow, well accustomed to her predatory commercialism, and asked if she intended to charge them for each firework used.

She giggled and waved him off, explaining that the costs were already included in their initial fees. That was unsurprising - front loading the costs was a way of denying the guest the choice of whether to spend more money or not - but what she did next was quite unexpected.

Anna gave him something. For 'free'.

It was a key - a key to the grand suite, the best room the resort had to offer.

He asked what she was plotting, of course, although he didn't expect a straight answer. Surprisingly, her answer seemed almost...reasonable.

"It's a new construction," Anna had winked. "And who better for its first guests than Ylisse's very own Grandmaster and Knight Captain? Just wait until people hear about that, huh? You two will make a great selling point of the place's illustrious history! And the best part is, it'll actually be true!"

"I see," Robin said, raising a bemused eyebrow. "There's no charge because we're the product."

"Precisely!" Anna beamed. "It's a win-win! Besides, come on...what's all that power and prestige of your great new position worth, if you can't abuse it a little to win a few perks here and there?"

She had a point.

**********  
"This place really is something," Cordelia admired aloud.

Robin was inclined to agree. The grand suite was akin to the cabanas dotting the beach, but larger and more luxurious. Unlike the other buildings, the suite was finely furnished, with enough of the trappings of civilization to let some pompous merchant or nobleman feel an acceptable level of comfort in their coastal idyll.

The suite was built at the base of one of the beach's cliffs, which tied into its most impressive feature - the waterfall. A softly roaring cascade of clear water fell from the top of the cliff, splashing into the pool below. This miniature spring was surrounded by a tall, wooden fence, offering privacy to those who bathed within.

Interestingly, the waterfall was not natural. A quick investigation revealed the presence of a portal spell serving as a sort of plug at the bottom of the spring, draining away the water and sending it back to the top of the cliff.

"Perhaps it's a bit strange to think after being in the water for so long, but I would love a bath," Cordelia smiled. "Care to join me?"

"Of course," Robin grinned.

Their eyes said all that needed to be said. After a moment's preparation, Cordelia strode into the comfortable waters of the spring, wearing nothing but an inviting smile. Admiring the flow of her hair and the sway of her hips as she slunk into the water, Robin needed no further invitation, stripping off his own clothing and eagerly joining her. 

Their passions were too inflamed, annoyed at having been forced down for so long, for the bathing to remain innocent. Before even realizing that he had moved, Robin found himself cradling his wife from behind, gently massaging her neck as he tilted her head towards his.

He pressed their lips together - slowly, and sensually. The hardness poking into his wife's rear expressed that he was ravenous indeed, but was content to start things at a more leisurely pace. They had the entire night to themselves, after all.

Keeping their lips locked together, Robin's fingers again began to dance across Cordelia's body, and this time, there was no pesky swim suit to impede them. One hand found its way to her chest, cupping her modest breasts and taking a nipple between his fingers, gently rolling and kneading her sensitive flesh.

His other hand moved between her thighs, which parted to allow him access. He reached into her warmth, a sensation that caused her to shiver and release a powerful gasp. Breaking the kiss, he continued to inch his finger further inside of her, causing her to moan and whimper again. Clasping her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure, she expressed with her eyes what she could not entrust to her lips.

'Please', her eyes pleaded. 'More. Again...'

With a devilish chuckle, Robin complied with her silent request, continuing to build her pleasure. He began to fondle her chest as he made a 'come hither' motion inside of her, scratching an invisible spot that made her nearly shriek with delight. As ravenous as he was, this fed some invisible hunger inside of him just as well, and he delighted in giving her pleasure, devouring the needy expression in her eyes and savoring each of her blissful whimpers, until, finally, she was ready to explode.

There was risk involved, certainly. The spring was walled off, but anyone walking close by might be able to hear them.

To hell with it, he figured. He would simply have to hope that the soft roar of the waterfall would be sufficient to mask her sounds.

He held her close as her sensations boiled over, maintaining his motions even as she quivered in release, her gasps and moans still muffled into her own hand.

As the shockwaves of her bliss finally receded, she was left, panting and huffing as she collected her breath.

"You're lucky I was in a generous mood," Robin chuckled, planting another smooch on her shoulders. "I could have just teased you...like you did to me on the beach."

"Inside," Cordelia panted, an excited smile beginning to spread wide across her face.

The unfettered hunger in her eyes was making him harder with every second.

"Come on, let's go inside," she said. "Let me make that up to you...where we don't need to be sneaky about it."

Returning her excited grin, Robin cocked his head towards the suite, and they stepped out of the pool, hurriedly drying themselves off and heading inside. He delighted in the sway of her bare ass as she led him inside, and she knew it, offering him a knowing smirk as she led him into the bedroom.

There, she planted her feet and spun around on a dime, her hands flashing behind his head and bringing him in for a fierce, passionate kiss. Her sudden assertiveness caught him off guard, and he found himself moaning into her mouth as she used one of her hands to begin stroking his manhood. She opted for an underhanded grip, fingers spindling around his shaft, squeezing him and massaging him as she jerked her hand back and forth.

She pulled away from the kiss, a satisfied look on her face, before taking hold of her husband and spinning around, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Woah," he grunted, suddenly finding himself on his back.

Cordelia hopped on after him, immediately taking up a spot between his legs and resuming masturbating him. 

He gasped, and was unable to suppress a chuckle as her smile grew even wider at his sounds. "You could have just asked, you know!"

She laughed, leaning forward and adjusting her posture. "I said I was going to pay you back, didn't I? I'll do all the work...so just lie back and enjoy, love. You deserve it."

Rubbing her wet entrance over his stiff cock, she ground her hips against his, refraining from taking him inside just yet. Cordelia grinned as she made him groan again, leaning down and pressing her hands firmly against his chest.

"Besides," she said, leaning down and whispering directly into his ear, "the Knight Captain belongs atop her stallion."

With that, she nimbly pivoted around so that they were facing the same direction, using his body to keep hold of her balance. She then took hold of his aching cock with one hand, lining him up with her sopping heat while spreading herself open with her other hand, and lowered herself onto his organ, finally taking him inside of her.

They moaned out together as she sunk down upon him, impaling herself. She went excruciatingly slowly, her warm walls already clenching down upon him as she sunk deeper, deeper until he finally hilted inside of her. She let out a little giggle of relief, maintaining eye contact as he basked in the joy of being inside of her, and begin to move her hips.

She immediately began to moan with him as she ground her hips against his, delighting in the comfortable fullness she felt, her womanhood so perfectly matched with his cock. It truly felt as if they were meant for each other, their bodies complimenting the other so absolutely that nothing could ever compare.

Cordelia knew that her husband would not complain if they stayed like this. But she knew that tonight would not be that gentle, calm lovemaking found in romance novels. No, tonight would be as fierce as a tropical storm, unending until they finally exhausted their bodies.

She couldn't help but grin. Robin was no frontline infantryman, but her husband was tougher than he looked, and could give as good as he got.

It was time to start escalating things.

She began moving more roughly, grinding her hips into his more vigorously. Leaning down, she placed her hands on his legs, pinning them down as she began to bounce up and down atop him. His groans grew even louder, and she laughed as she knew that he was utterly spellbound by the rippling motions across her ass, a divine jiggle that he best described as 'hypnotic'. 

"Gods damn," he groaned. "Cordy...I can't...hold back much longer..."

She responded with laughter, beginning to move even more aggressively. Her bounces became miniature slams, the sounds of their slapping flesh filling the room, accompanied by a chorus of moans.

Her clear eagerness for his pleasure spurred him on even further, pressure within him building and building, desperate for release. He tried to delay himself, to endure and enjoy his wife's ministrations for a bit longer, by imagining the most unappealing thing he could think of. Somehow, his imagination settled on Validar's face.

Boy, did he regret that.

Shuddering both in an attempt to rid himself of the mental image and in sheer overdrive of sensation, he loosed a deep groan as Cordelia finally worked him over the edge. Burning, molten desire built up within him and fired off, spewing into her warm, eager depths. She gasped in delight as she felt his warmth pulsing into her, responding by clenching her velvety walls around him, making him groan and pulse even more strongly.

His eruption was powerful and long-lasting, brought on by hours full of coy teasing in broad daylight. He surrendered fully to the blissful sensations of release, his consciousness fully lost within Cordelia's warmth.

Eventually, the tremors of his orgasm slowed, and he opened his eyes again, panting heavily. 

"Mm," she purred, biting her lip in lascivious delight, "that was fun. Have I earned your forgiveness, love?"

"Far and beyond," Robin agreed with a groan, arms falling limp onto the side of the bed. "Gods, you're incredible."

"Flatterer."

Sidling forward, Cordelia rose upwards, making a show out of withdrawing his cock. She couldn't help but give a playful little smirk as the movement drew another groan out of him until his member finally fell out of her, thoroughly coated in both of their sexual juices. 

"Ooh," Cordelia hummed, raising an eyebrow and licking her lips in anticipation, "I think I'll clean you up."

"You don't have to do that," Robin said.

"No," Cordelia smiled, slinking onto her stomach, her head lying between her husband's legs and observing his still-rigid manhood with hungry eyes, "but I want to."

Leaning forward without waiting for another word, she descended her lips over the bell head of his cock, taking him into her mouth and giving him a strong suck, following up by swirling her tongue around his engorged tip, maintaining eye contact all the while.

"Gods!" he gasped, involuntarily arching his back as a torrent of sensation overwhelmed him. "Cordy! Still...sensitive!"

"I know," she responded, her voice muddied by the cock in her mouth until she released it with an audible pop and a happy sigh.

"Don't worry," she purred, stroking his hardness with one hand as she talked. "I'll be gentle. I just want to keep you nice and hard...until you're ready to go again."

"It's not going to take long if you keep going like that," he winced, groaning as she sunk her head down, taking his cock into her mouth again.

Cordelia was done talking, as the softness in her actions was all she needed to express herself. She slunk back a little, assuming a more comfortable position on the bed. Sucking on his oversensitive member slowly and gently, she found the perfect balance that was inquisitively pleasurable, hovering just before the point where it would have been unbearable.

Groaning, Robin lay back, surrendering to her whims and enjoying her pampering. His wife's hands crept up his thighs, softly pressing against his skin and massaging him. Groaning as she continued to envelop his cock with her mouth's wet, gentle contortions, he brought his hand to her head, running his fingers through her hair and stroking her head. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled her head against his head, softly humming a note of appreciation that sent tingling sensations into his cock.

They were content to keep the pace as it was for several minutes - a moment of calm before the storm resumed. But after some time had passed, Cordelia knew that her lover was prepared to go again. She could tell from his body's reactions - how his squirming lessened, how his groans grew deeper and needier, and how he began subtly bucking his hips up, hungry for stronger stimulation...

"Your turn," she smiled, releasing his cock and sliding next to him. Taking hold of him, gently pushing and pulling, she wordlessly signaled that she wanted him to be on top this time.

"Work out all of that frustration," she smiled. "For both of us..."

"With pleasure," he chuckled.

Rolling his giggling wife onto her back, he climbed on top of her, lining up his body with her own. She eagerly spread her legs wider to give him a better position, her eyes shining with loving anticipation as she felt him line himself up, rubbing his tip against her glistening entrance.

"Take me," she whispered.

Answering her with a grin, Robin pulled back - the hammer, poised to strike - before thrusting forward mightily.

Their senses collided together with a tremendous crash, causing the pair to gasp out and moan together.

"Oh, gods," Cordelia groaned. "Oh, fuck...kiss me, Robin..."

Leaning down and spreading over his wife's body, he kept his arms planted on the bed to support himself, continuing to slowly piston in and out of her wet heat as he brought his lips to hers. Cordelia immediately threw herself into the kiss, a deluge of passion flowing from her nerves to his.

This was the type of lovemaking they craved more than any other. It was many things - gentle yet rough, patient but desperate. What aroused them most was the unquestionable trust in the other - a willingness to abandon their own pleasure in exchange for their partner's.

Long or short, frantic or gentle - the moment was theirs, and they would enjoy it to the fullest.

A symphony of moans and whimpers filled the room, accompanied by the groaning protests of the bed and the chorus of slapping flesh as Robin pounded into his wife, again and again. Her cries spurred him onwards, pleading for him to go harder, faster, and he was eager to sate her desires.

Moaning with every thrust, Cordelia was nearing the height of her pleasure, feeling heat and tension build within her body. She felt his cock throbbing, growing larger and harder still, and so she lifted up her legs, wrapping them around his own and pulling them down.

It was a silent command - stopping and pulling out were forbidden. She would have him reach his peak inside of her, and nowhere else.

Lust burned and broiled within them and finally - finally - it erupted. Tightly gripping each other, lovingly holding each other as burning, white heat raced through their nerves, fueling each other's fires, igniting their passions to the absolute extreme.

Shutting her eyes from the intensity of it all, Cordelia let out a long string of sonorous cries and whimpers, wordlessly urging her lover to keep going, harder and deeper as liquid proof of his passion flooded into her most intimate parts.

No fire can last forever, and as powerful and ravenous as theirs was, it eventually began to die down. The blissful, overwhelming sensation of release gave way, allowing a tired, pleasant satisfaction to spread across their bodies, making their exhaustion more than worth the effort.

"I love you," Robin panted, catching his breath as he lay atop her, "so much..."

"I love you, too," Cordelia smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his face, taking a deep lungful of much-needed air. "Gods...that was rather intense, wasn't it?"

"That's what happens when we tease each other all day," he grinned. "But...well, I should have brought this up earlier, but in the heat of the moment..."

"What's wrong?" she frowned, concerned eyes scanning his face.

"Nothing," Robin said, shaking his head. "It's just that...tonight was dangerous, was it not?"

"Ah," Cordelia hummed. "Robin, my love...there's no rush, but there's no need to worry, either. We'll have our own Severa and Morgan, eventually, and if tonight was the tonight...then I'll be glad for it."

"Yeah," Robin smiled, leaning down to return her earlier kiss, "you're right."

The two huddled close to each other, basking in their closeness and the cool, coastal air.

"Tired?" Robin asked softly, nuzzling against Cordelia's cheek.

"Yes," she answered, chuckling softly. "And how about you? Satisfied yet?"

"I'm tired, too," he grinned, "but I could go for another round...or two..."

"Thought so," Cordelia sighed happily. "Then...let's just lie like this...until we're ready to go as many times as we need..."

Wrapping her arms around him, she nuzzled happily against the crook of his neck, and the pair were content to remain locked together for a long while. Eventually, their primal side would begin to win out, their instincts and urges rising until they could no longer be held back.

But that was then, and this was now.

This would be the last night of their trip to the ocean, but the future held the promise of many, many more nights of shared passion yet to arrive...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a commissioned story. Feel free to contact me if you are interested in pursuing a commission of your own.
> 
> Cordelia is far and away my own favorite girl from Fire Emblem Awakening, so being paid to write about her is a dream come true. I really enjoy this couple and I liked trying to make them stand out and feel like important characters with responsibilities and worries in their world.


End file.
